


Two (or three) Puppies

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And English is really hard to write when I'm not sober, Cause I'm drunk, Charlie's back, F/F, It's really short, So I'm really sorry, but it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Lena Luthor wasn’t a dog person, she was more a cat person. Actually, she wasn’t even a really pet person.





	Two (or three) Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> * English isn't my native language, I'm sorry   
> * follow me and send me prompts: char-is-hella-gay

Lena Luthor wasn’t a dog person, she was more a cat person. Actually, she wasn’t even a really pet person. Not because she never wanted, like almost every child, she wanted a puppy when she was young. But being a Luthor means don’t have the right to be just a kid. To be just a small child with a small puppy and be happy like she deserved. So she never got even a fish. A stupid fish in a small aquarium that nobody would notice. Was just her, the huge mansion, Lex and chess.

She was a genius, but she was a child.

But coming back to the fluff side of this story. Lena wasn't a dog person, but Kara (aka her almost-girlfriend) was and that why Lena, L-Corp CEO and genius, were now with two puppies in a box on her hand in front of Kara's apartment.

"Oh Rao" Kara said, blue eyes shining with joy and grabby hands, in the moment that she opened the door "Lena!"

"Hey. You had a bad week with Snapper, I wanted to surprise you" Lena told with a shy voice.

"That's so nice" she pulled the woman to inside the cozy place "I though you didn't like puppies."

"I never got one" she looked down to the two tiny ball of fluff.

"Now you have two!"

"It's for you."

"What is mine is yours too."

Lena smiled. It was great to share things. To feel safe and free. Just to try to be herself without a last name. And with two, no, three (Kara is a puppy, nobody can say otherwise, even if she have a lot of thing underneath the cute and bubbly persona), puppies, it's going to be just fine.


End file.
